The present invention relates to a device for fastening at least two members to each other.
More particularly, the invention relates to devices for fastening two members using a screw and a transfer nut which are adapted in order to engage in recesses in the said members.
Devices of this type are already known in the state of the art, for example from document FR-A-2,351,297, in which the transfer nut is fixed to the end of branches of a fastening member, these branches being deformable during tightening of this nut onto the screw in order to abut against a bearing surface of one of the members in order to hold this nut in position and to fix the members together.
However, these devices have a number of drawbacks, owing to the complexity of their structure and to their cost.
A cap nut is also known in the state of the art, for example from document FR-A-1,429,545, consisting of a body forming the nut proper, which is internally threaded, and by an elastic cage of small thickness, characterised in that the cage has expandable elastic lugs arranged and shaped so as to engage in recesses or notches made in a flange of the body of the nut and to produce anchoring on the edge of the hole by virtue of the axial displacement of this body of the nut when the latter is tightened, the point of curvature of the tabs carried by the cage being situated towards the outside at a distance from the hole of the cage intended for the screw such that the tabs are inclined and diverge in the direction of the body of the nut, the diameter of their periphery being, in the untightened state, tests less than the diameter of the hole.
However, this cap nut has a number of drawbacks, because it does not remain in position when the screw is removed.